Twisted Tales
by asdfguy432
Summary: (No Warnings) An anthology of horror stories centered around Jaune Arc. From victim to horror monster, I try, and probably fail, to do my best
1. Chips Are Down

The blood dripped down. He was practically a pez dispenser. The corners of his lips pulled into a sadistic grin that shook as laugher came from them. He wasn't sure how he did this. The tendons in his wrists where completely severed, so finger movement shouldn't have been a thing.

"Fuck me..." His raspy voice was acompanied by more blood.

"J-Jaune..." He snaps his eyes up at his friends. That's right, they broke down the door. He gave a raspy chuckle and dropped the pocket knife. The clatter startled him, but he reached into his pocket for a menthol and placed it in his mouth. He kept looking at them as he flipped a zippo open, flipping them off before lighting his cigarette.

"You know it's _truuueeee..."_ He leaned his head back, exposing the insides of his throat, and changing his voice into a loud whisper. _"Nobody ever really quitssss... A smokers a smoker when_ the chips are down." His head slumped down, returning his voice to a raspy, gurgling mess. "And my chips are downnn..."

A twisted chuckled came from him and the smoke poured out.

 **I guess this happened. I'll take any dark, twisted suggestions for how to continue this, since it's October and all that.** **Leave suggestions and reviews pls**


	2. Got You Smoking

Three men in a car, White Fang to be precise, and a corpse in the back seat next to the unfortunate third member.

"Fuck... We're really in it for it now... We fucked up!" The car made a sharp turn, making the corpse slump next to him. "Fuck!!"

"Shut the fuck up, Danny!" Christopher Makenzy, lion faunus and typical grunt for the White Fang, although with yhe privilege of commanding his own squad. He didn't wear the plain white and gray attire the rest of the Fang wore, at least not at moment, the three of them opting for all black clothing and longcoats to hide the mess underneath.

They messed up. They killed a hunter-in-training. It wouldn't have been a problem if they were from another kingdom, but this kid was from Beacon. The problem was that they could be found almost easily if they didn't get the hell out of Vale. But first, the body had to disappear.

"Chris... I think I'm gonna be sick..." The passenger on the left suddenly turned around.

"Danny, you hurl in here and we won't be getting rid of just one fucking corpse."

"Will you two twats shut the fuck up!?" Chris' grip on the wheel tightened up, the pressure of the situation being too much. He reached into the inner pocket of the long coat he'd stolen, feeling some sort of relief when he felt a pack of cigarettes inside.

He placed one in his mouth and lit it up, taking a long drag, before exhaling.

0-0-0

Three hours and several miles later and the lights that surrounded the car were gone. All that was left was the darkness that was broken only by the weak headlights that could only go as far as seven feet. It was a good thing Faunus had a natural night vision, but that didn't change the fact that the atmosphere was nothing shorty of oppressive.

Both his partners had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame him, although he wondered how Danny could sleep with that corpse. He also wandered how nobody had stopped them. The kid's neck was open for display. There was blood on his chest. Chalk it up to good fortune.

He pulled another cigarette out and placed it in between his lips before lighting it.

The car was completely silent. Not a single sound other than the motor purring and the wheels moving so quickly across pavement. Maybe the odd sqeaks here and there from the the bumps in the road. Then he looked up at the rearview mirror, and his blood ran cold.

" _Ssssgot you sssmoking there bud._ " The voice. It was low and gravely. He pushed the pedal down, going faster than he needed to.

The kid, the Beacon kid, was talking to him. He was smirking at him.

"Wh-what the fuck... Y-y-you're..." The kid chuckled, keeping his head down, but hid eyes on him.

" _Mmmaybe... Maybe it's just you? Maybe it's your state of mind... Sssgot you seeing ans hearing things, ssgot your nerves SHOT... Sssssgot you sssmokinnnggg..."_

His hear pounded in his chest hard enough to be hear in his ears. Everything was cutting out. All he could hear was a single beep that cut through the silence.

He blinked and shook his head. Eyes on the road. He was just seeing thing. The kid was right, it was just nerves. He would be fine after getting rid of him.

"You're right. Nerves are shot. I'll be fine." He took a long drag from his cigarette and gave him a smirk. "We'll drive up to the tar pits outside of Vale, throw you in and it's done. Heh, easy as that."

The kid chuckled and suddenly began tugging at something.

" _Yeah... throw me into the pits and that's that..."_ Danny's arms suddenly lowered and laid limp on his lap. There was a red substance on his palms as they brushed passed his stomach, and suddenly the sinking feeling came back. The kid was holing a bloody knife in his pale hand.

" _Wouldn't it be a shame if the car ran out of gassss?"_ He picked his head up, showing off his slashed throat, as well as the blood that poured from it, making his voice come out as a sharp, loud whisper. His eyes shot down to the gas tank. It was empty. There was a spray and gurgle next to him, and he saw his partner struggling to keep pressure on his neck as the blood poured out from it in gallons. " _Three bodies found... No murder weaponnn... No... motive.."_

The cold steel was pressed against his neck. The car had slowed and stopped. His breaths were quick and tears were forming in his eyes. All he saw was that kid grinning at him, and then nothing.

0-0-0-0

A shuffling figure hummed as he pushed the car straight into the tar pits, chuckling as it slowly sank in. It lit up a cigarette and sighed.

Blood was a pain to wash out, but he'd manage.

" _Now then... Long walk home..."_ He lifted his head and tittered, dragging his feet across the dirt and pavement as he walked.


	3. Psycho Ex-Friend

**I read a story in which Yang was a yandere for Jaune, and it inspired me to write something based off of that idea, except with Jaune being OOC, because this is fanfiction.**

0-0-0-0

his grip on the shotgun was tight. He trembled as he took a step forward, glass crunching beneath his feet. The barrel was kept straight ahead towards one of the windows. Ren moved just behind him, gripping a butcher knife tightly as he and Jaune stepped forward.

"Is she...?" Jaune didn't answer, instead stepping forward in a quick motion to stick his upper half out the window. He scanned the area, seeing no sign of the crazy bitch that had set down upon them. He stepped back turning to face his friend before aiming up again. Ren turned around and saw the front door move ever so slightly. She was inside.

"The hallway..." Ren nodded and stepped ahead, raising the knife as he made his way forward. Dread filled him as he saw all the doors in the hall open, telling them she could be in any of those rooms. Ren swallowed hard and proceeded with caution.

One small shuffle of rubber and tile, and the boy was told all he needed to hear. The fire axe came down from the bathroom as he stepped back, avoiding a fatal blow. He saw his chance and struck, only for the knife to get stuck in the door just above her head. A fist struck his gut, another struck his face before he was pulled towards her.

"Ren!" All the boy could do, as he wad pulled in, was kick the axe away. Jaune watched as the door slam, only reacting when the weight of the situation hit him full force.

Without any second thought, the doorknob exploded into splinters, throwing the door open. Everything slowed down as he ran into the bathroom. He ignores the dust in the air and raised the shotgun up, aiming to blow the head off the one doing this.

"YANG!"

The blonde bombshell slowly turned around, a cocky smirk decorating her face.

Behind her, laying slack in the bathtub, was Ren. His head was bowed and his face obscured by his hair. Jaune held his breath for a cool moment, but sighed quietly as he saw his shoulders move up and down in a rhythm.

His eyes narrowed, and he turned his glare to his fellow blonde, who's face held that smirk.

"Why hello, Jaune." She took one step forward, but stopped as thr boy held the shotgun up to her head.

"Take one more step, and I'm blowing your fucking head off..." The look on Yang's face changed to one of false worry as she walked closer.

"You're not gonna shoot me, are you? You wouldn't hurt an old friend." Jaune's legs began shaking, but he steadied himself and pulled the trigger.

 _Click!_

In one shaky breath, all hope that Jaune had drained away to nothing. Yang's lips curled up into a sadistic smirk, and she made her way towards him.

Thinking quickly, Jaune threw the shotgun at her, distracting her long enough to pull the butcher knife out of the door, and run out to the living room.

"Oh Jaune~" The boy, who was jusy hiding around the corner, readied himself, lifting his arm up to slam the blade into the psychotic bombshell.

Time stopped as she approached. This hell was not one he ever thought would happen. Hell, he didn't even think anything this terrifying would even brush past him.

But there it was. The situation of nightmares. A completely psychotic childhood friend, four or more corpses decorating the path to this moment. But it would end now. Wether he made it out alive or not, it would fucking end.

Time began once again, and as she came into view, he struck.

0-0-0-0

Sounds, colors and shapes. They faded into focus. The neon lights of police cars and an ambulance became clearer. There was a blanket wrapped around him, and a hand was on his back, guiding him to a stretcher.

His face felt ad if it went ten rounds with a jackhammer, and his legs ached and burned. He looked down and saw no cuffs on his hands, so there was that. He looked around and saw Ren's face being kissed all over by his own childhood friend.

A bit of a smile came from him, but that ended with a shout.

"Jaunneee~" The air suddenly felt colder, but a feeling in Jaune's chest grew hotter.

He turned around, only to see Yang covered in blood, holding a knight stick. There were three dead officers behind her. The police that weren't dead drew their guns, aiming at her.

Jaune turned his head, locking eyes with Ren, who held the same look of anger in his eyes as he did. There we're shouts and screams they didn't hear, but they both walked forward, stepping closer to the psychotic blonde. Jaune reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small jack-knife and flicking the blade out. Ren stood beside him, holding a fistfull of dirt in his left hand.

His breathing quickened. His vision cleared. The grip on his jack-knife was so tight, he drew blood. He shouted at the top of his lungs an angry battle cry before rushing forward.

0-0-0-0

 **Let me know what you think**


	4. A Nightmare at Beacon

Yang could barely make out what was happening around her. One minute she was in her dorm room, watching a Halloween movie, eating cookies, and relaxing after a long day.

But now her surroundings were anything but recognizable; she was in a red lighted boiler room. Steam hissed all around her, and the creeks of her metal surroundings unnerved her. She made her way down a small catwalk, her paranoia growing as the feeling of being watched grew into a feeling of being followed.

A bang caused her to squeal and turn around. Her heart almost stopped at what she saw; there, at the end of the catwalk, was a tall figure. She could barely make out what he it was, but she knew it was a person.

She held her breath as she made out his appearance, and almost choked on nothing as she laid eyes on the mop of blonde hair on the head. The man began walking towards her, raising his right hand out to his side to reveal blades that stuck out of his fingers.

Yang wasted no time in running as fast as she possibly could. Her heart pounded against her chest, and tears began welling up in her eyes.

What did he want!? We're on remnant was she!? What the hell was going on!?

"Yang!" She was suddenly slammed against one of the boilers. She yelped in pain, ans froze as the man suddenly got in her face.

She froze. What she was looking at was something impossible. His blue eyes held contempt, and half his face was burned to stomach churning degree. He raised his hand to her face, letting her see that he wore a brown leather glove wrapped in melted barbed wire, and blades attatched to the fingers.

"Yang..." He got closer to her shaking face, slowly dragging one of the blades over her left cheek. He suddenly growled and swipped at her face, cutting her cheek. "Wake up!! ...You're bleeding."

With a scream, Yang Xiao-Long awoke. She struggled to catch her breath while she sobbed and wipped her face when she felt a sting on her cheek. She froze in fear, and slowly brought her hand up to her cheek, wiping it again and wincing at the sting. Her eyes widdened as she saw the crimson red liquid coating her fingertips.

"I-it can't..." One name suddenly came to mind. A name she hadn't uttered since they too care of business. One she was sure would never be mentioned again; "Jaune..."

0-0-0-0

 **Well here is one suggested to me, and I couldn't pass it up.**

 **If you'd like to ad to the plot of this specific "Jaune is Freddy Krueger" Stort, feel free to leave suggestions!**

 **Thanks For Reading, and Leave Your Reviews!**


	5. Strange Talent

_My name's Jaune Arc. And I have a very strange... talent..._

Jaune stood straight, his fists on his hips and a proud look on his face, not minding the blood covering his black tracksuit and thick, white paper mache mask.

 _It's not that great of a talent, in fact it's just downright tasteless._

He brought a hand up to his shoulder, and very casually flicked some brain matter off of his shoulder.

 _Oh yeah, I should've mentioned that I can make a man's head explode by smacking him._

The viscera thag coated the room didn't bother him at all. It would, however, bother the room service in the hotel, but he was getting off track.

 _I've been tracking down this scumbag, Torchwick, for over a month now. I used to hear he feared no man and could beat someone to death with only his cane, and some form of fencing. Hard to believe that when he's covering in the bathroom._

Jaune's heavy footsteps alerted the frightened man in the bathroom, as he struggled to shove shell after shell into a shotgun.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door, and the tension suddenly increased; Roman could barely breathe, and expected the door to be kicked down, but nothing happened. Gathering whatever courage he had, the ginger quickly raised the gun and fired, splintering the middle of the door.

 _That actually hurt allot..._

Jaune grunted as pellets hit the floor one by one, leaving his torso relatively unharmed as his muscles pushed them out. The hulking frame of the blonde stood straight one more, and effortlessly kicked the door open.

Another explosion of pain, this time on his left shoulder, caused Jaune to quickly leap into action. Before he knew what happened, Roman felt a great preadure in his chest.

 _That could've gone more smoothly._

Jaune took a breath before bringing his foot away from the barrel of the gun, and saw the full result of his action: Roman stood on shaky legs, being held up only by the shotgun thag had gone straight through his chest. Jaune could see that his right index finger had been severed by the kick, but was handing on by a single, thin piece of skin.

"Aw crap, that looks painful. Sorry about that." The blonde pulled his hand back, only extending his index finger, and swung forward, puncturing Roman's skull and killing him. "I gotta do better..."

"Yes, you do."

 _Aw hell. And things were going so well._

Another hulking figure appeared in the living room. He wore a white dress shirt with brown vest, slacks and shoes with a bolo tie. He rolled his sleeves up and picked up the head of a random thug, lifting it and posing as if he was Shakespeare.

"Alas, poor Yorick." Jaune clenched his fists and walked around him slowly, not taking his eyed off the man.

"You know my answer already." The man dropped the head and laced his fingers behind his back, nod minding any of the blood.

 _This asshole goes by the name "Librarian", though I just call him Watts or Hazel, just to piss him off. I can make someone explode by slapping them, he can do the same with a flick._

"Yes, but _Cain_ cares little for your opinion. You brought this kn yourself by using the method, and now.." He cracked his neck. "It's time to pay the piper."

 _This is gonna fucking hurt, I know it."_


	6. Torture

**Inspired by the librarian torture scene in _Kill List_ _(2011)_**

 ** _xXx_**

As Raven and her bandits raided the White Fang camp, she watched the gore and cries of their victims. This was routine now. Find a camp, raid it, kill everyone, and leave with the survivors who proved themselves. She would be lying if she didn't admit to enjoying the slaughter just a little bit. She kept a cold look under her mask, but deep down where her heart would be, was a sense of excitement that she derived from the raids.

It was like running a marathon and winning.

Eventually the screams died down, and all that was left was a raging fire coming from several tents. Groans of pain and laughter replaced them as they found their loot. But a sudden cry of pain caught everyone's attention.

Everyone slowly made their way to the largest tent in the camp; the commander's tent.

As they entered, they witnessed the scraggly blonde boy Raven had brought, shoving a cigar into the animal ears of the commander, who howled in pain while the boy moved calmly.

"Please... stop... I'm sorry..." The commander sobbed. The boy, Jaune, walked to a corner of the tent, and returned with a tool box. As he placed it down on the table and retrieved a hammer from inside, Raven his eyes. It sent a cold shiver down her spine, as the frail and weak gaze he had when she saved him was replaced with cold, black hearted intent.

Calmly, Jaune pulled the commander away from the table to have his body presented to everyone, and with a swing, he brought the hammer down to his left knee.

The sound of bone and metal coloring rang out, as well as the screams of the Faunus. Blood began to pour out of his knee and down his leg, but Jaune continued, crushing his kneecap. The boy turned the hammer in his hand and brought the teeth down to his right knee. A louder scream filled the air, and Jaune pushed it deeper before pulling it away, ripping the kneecap right out of its flesh containment.

Blood spurt out, and the kneecap stopped in front of the shocked group of Bandits. They wanted to do something, but they could only watch in frozen shock as the boy continued.

Jaune casually untied the mans right hand, and pulled his arm out before twisting it, and slamming the hammer down on the hand. He continued until every bone in the commanders fingers stuck out of the skin, and then brought the hammer down on his elbow. The commander let out more blood curdling screams, begging for him to stop.

Jaune looked at him. His empty gaze lingered on him for only a moment, before he set the hammer down on the table behind him.

The commander sobbed and thanked him as he was shoved against the table. Jaune placed a hand on the mans back, and pushed him to lay his head on the table. The blonde grabbed the hammer again, and he looked at him, waiting.

Glazed brown eyes looked into empty cobalt eyes.

As the hammer impacted his head, a chunk of his skull cracked open and flew i to the air. A sneer made its way to Jaune's face as he slammed the hammer down on his head repeatedly, sending brain matter into the air, against his face, the floor and his hoodie.

"You crazy-"

 **SLAM!**

"Fucking!"

 **SLAM!**

" ** _BASTARDS_** ** _!_** '''

 **SLAM!**

Raven stepped away from the scene, as well as the rest of the bandits.There was only the sound of the hammer impacting flesh, and the cracking of fire in the air.

Raven felt sick.


End file.
